


Privacy Protocol

by jedi_harkness



Series: Protocols [2]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Discovery, Star Trek: Strange New Worlds
Genre: Christopher Pike the Sex God, Cunnilingus, F/M, Inspired by a scene in Hell on Wheels, Not Beta Read, Romance, Smut, Table Sex, because that scene was scorching hot ok, partially-clothed sex, semi-rough sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 10:54:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20308312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jedi_harkness/pseuds/jedi_harkness
Summary: Captain Pike and Number One steal an intimate moment after the morning staff meeting.





	Privacy Protocol

**Author's Note:**

> I meant to refocus on 'Defying the Darkness' but Pike and Una still have a hold on me! *giggles* I hadn't meant for 'Concussion Protocol' to be the start of a series but my intentions changed when I came up with the title for this one. I recently binged 'Hell on Wheels' (which starred Anson Mount) and the Season 5 episode "61 Degrees" featured a sex scene that practically turned me into a puddle! Needless to say I got to imagining Pike and Una in a similar moment, and this little nugget of smutty goodness is the result. You might want to grab yourself a cold drink before you read on...
> 
> Disclaimer: Star Trek was created by Gene Roddenberry, and Star Trek: Discovery was created by Bryan Fuller and Alex Kurtzman. Both are the property of CBS/Viacom and Paramount Pictures. This was created for entertainment purposes, and no money is being made!

The bedroom was still dark when Una awoke. Alpha shift wouldn't start for another hour and a half, but she always made sure to wake up early whenever she spent the night with Chris in his quarters. Even though their relationship was pretty much an open secret on the _Enterprise_, she and Chris made a point of being discreet. While the crew didn't seem to take issue with their Captain and his Exec being a couple, it didn't mean the two of them could act like horny teenagers in public. After all, they still had to be an example to their shipmates and maintain discipline.

Una took her time getting out of bed; it was so soft and comfortable. (The saying about rank having it's privileges would seem to be true.) Adding to the temptation to stay put was Chris' solid, warm body spooned against her back, and truth be told she was having a time trying to figure out how to slip away without waking him since his arms were wrapped around her middle. A smile came to her lips as she remembered the night they made love for the first time; she'd always imagined Christopher Pike to be a cuddler and to her delight he didn't disappoint. Not once that whole night did he disappoint her.

A soft hum and some movement broke Una out of her reverie, and then she felt Chris' lips dotting feather-light kisses up her shoulder, the side of her neck, and finally on the shell of her ear. "Mornin'," he murmured with a smile in his voice that was still thick with sleep.

Una shivered at the contact as her own smile warmed. She then turned in his arms and laid her hand on his cheek, the sight of his handsome face making her heart flutter as always. "Good morning," she replied before kissing him tenderly. "Perfect timing, because I need to get back to my quarters and get ready for the morning staff meeting," she added before ordering the lights to forty percent. She made to move but Chris tightened his embrace.

"Mmm, don't go yet, Una," Chris said, his tone just short of a whine.

Una let out a patient sigh, and then raised an eyebrow as she felt her lover's swelling arousal. "I hate to leave you like this, sweetheart, I do. But I need time to shower and make myself look presentable, and if I leave now I won't be seen," she told him gently.

"This won't take much time," Chris replied twinkling, pressing closer with a roll of his hips.

Una hitched a breath as her body went alight, but she refused to give in. "Chris," she said firmly, pressing her hands on his chest.

That stopped him cold, and there was a trace of hurt in his eyes as his mouth formed into a line. "Alright, I can take a hint," he muttered, letting her go and flopping onto his back.

Una blinked and stared at him for a moment, her regret morphing into annoyance as she sat up with a huff. "You don't have to be surly about it," she said before getting out of bed and picking up her underwear from the floor. "We agreed to keep this discreet, and that means one of us is always going to have to leave early," she reasoned coolly, padding over to the closet to grab her uniform. They both remained silent as she dressed and straightened her hair, and there were one or two times when Una caught Chris looking at her before quickly turning away. _So stubborn_, she thought with a shake of her head. While that was one of Chris' admirable traits, it was also one of his infuriating ones.

Now fully dressed, Una gave her hair one last check in the mirror. "I'll see you at the meeting," she said in her most professional tone.

Chris didn't reply, and Una felt a pang at that. She tamped down another huff as she made to leave, and then heard a sigh from the bed. "Una..." Chris said, his tone soft and imploring.

Una turned and saw Chris sitting up, the blanket riding low on his hips. He made a delectable sight and she wondered whether this was deliberate on his part, but decided against it since he was giving her the patented Pike Puppy Eyes.

"I'm sorry," Chris offered sincerely, which made Una soften. She bit her lip, still glued to her spot. "I was being a brat," he added as he reached out for her.

Una approached the bed and their hands linked. "Yes, you were," she agreed, which made Chris snort.

"It wouldn't have taken a lot of time," Chris insisted, keeping his tone light.

"Maybe one of these mornings we'll put that to the test," Una said wryly.

"One of these mornings," Chris replied, bringing her hand to his lips and kissing it. "And I've taken enough time. I'll see you later," he said with a little smile as he released her.

Una smiled as she saw the tenderness in his eyes, glad they could resolve the spat before it got worse. She let her gaze sweep over him again, sighing inwardly as she wished they could enjoy at least one more passionate round. "See you later," she replied with a kiss on his forehead, her eyes still on him as she headed out.

```````````````

Una nibbled on her toast as she listened to Lt. Mann's daily Operations report, careful not to get any crumbs on the briefing room table or her PADD. Some Captains preferred to ban food and drinks from meetings and briefings, others didn't, and there were Captains like Chris who were fine with their staff having some nourishment during a meeting or briefing if it was actually taking place during a mealtime. Since the morning staff meeting usually took place at breakfast-time, Chris didn't see any harm in him and the staff having their breakfast as they went over the daily reports. He knew a fortified crew was a better crew, and it made no sense to him to make them miss a meal for any reason. It might have seemed less... official, but it made for a more relaxed atmosphere. While Chris believed in and maintained discipline, he was also the kind of Captain who didn't believe in perching himself high above the other officers. He was warm and friendly with his crew, his door always open to anyone who was troubled or had questions or concerns. Unlike some commanding officers, he had a way of putting people at ease and encouraged his crew to express their opinions, even if they went against his own.

Una would glance over at Chris now and then and smiled inwardly at the way he listened to each report. He was ever-attentive, nodding every so often and smiling when something pleased or satisfied him. He truly valued what each of the department heads had to offer, and Una marveled at how he inspired not only respect and loyalty, but admiration and affection. She always loved him for this, and also envied him for it. Chris saw his crew as a team and treated them as such, fostering a family-like bond. He would joke that he was the fun dad and she was the disciplinarian mom, and she thought it accurate as well as humorous. Una knew her command style was different than Chris' and admittedly she could be hard on the officers at times, but she always worked on being more personable. She certainly had a good role model in Chris; he was supportive and he also stressed that she should do what made her the most comfortable. "You can never be another me or another April or Archer. Just be the best Una you can be," he once said. Plain and simple, yet wise and insightful. And damn sexy to boot, she was reminded as he flashed a little smile her way and sparked a pleasant tingle through her body.

At last the final report ended and since there was no other ship's business, Chris adjourned the meeting and dismissed the staff. The officers rose from their chairs and either left with their partly eaten meals or recycled their dishes and utensils in the replicator. "Number One, would you stay with me for a moment?" Chris asked after Una finished her turn at the machine.

Una had returned to the table and now stood with her hands clasped behind her back. "Of course, Sir," she replied politely. To the credit of the officers still in the room there were no raised eyebrows or knowing looks. Perhaps there would be whispers in the corridors, but this crew was good enough to keep such talk out of their earshot. And such talk was kept to a minimum, which testified to the officers' great respect for their Captain and Exec, not to mention that none of them wished to incur the Captain's disappointment and the Exec's wrath. While their relationship was certainly a point of interest aboard the ship, it never became lurid fodder for gossip-mongers.

Chris was the last to use the replicator, the rest of the staff having left the room. Una waited until he was done before asking, "What's on your mind, Captain?"

Chris turned to Una with the smile that was just for her. "You, Number One. Always you," he replied as he approached her. "And also... earlier. I wanted to apologize again," he offered, gently placing his hands on her waist.

Una felt that warm, pleasant tingle again and she smiled. "It's alright, Chris. I could have been... more trusting," she replied.

Chris ducked his head down for a moment. "Still, I shouldn't have been such an ass when you wanted me to stop. It was uncalled for, and it's not usually me," he said.

Una always had an uncontrollable urge to hug him when he was like this, but held herself in check. "You had a moment of frustration. It happens to all of us," she assured him.

Chris gave her a lopsided smile. "Will you trust me right now?" he asked, his tone soft and low as he curled a finger around a lock of her hair.

Heat flooded through Una and her hands found their way to his chest. "I always trust you, Chris," she murmured, losing herself in his eyes.

Chris' smile grew more tender, and he nodded before ordering, "Computer, privacy protocol."

Una raised an eyebrow as she heard the computer's acknowledgement and the pings and beeps which told that the door had been locked and the comm had been switched to audio-only. Chris chuckled as if he could read her mind. "So what if we're a little late? It's the Commanding Officer's prerogative, and do you really think anyone on the bridge would call us on it?" he offered twinkling. "Mmm, Spock might..." he added.

Una smirked. "I certainly would if I was on the bridge," she said wryly.

"But you're not, are you?" Chris retorted huskily, pressing close to kiss her deeply. She immediately went weak in the knees, opening to him as her arms went around his neck. Chris moaned and eagerly licked into her mouth, his hand sliding down her back to settle on her ass. A gentle squeeze made Una break the kiss with a gasp, and Chris' eyes glittered wickedly. An instant later Una gasped again as Chris lifted her onto the table so she sat with her legs over the edge and bracketing his waist. Panting softly, she raised an eyebrow and got Chris' most sultry smile in return. He hotly claimed her lips again, managing to pull down the zipper of her uniform jacket. Una mewled as she also undid Chris' jacket and reached under his undershirt to caress his smooth, warm skin.

It didn't take long for both gold jackets to hit the floor along with Chris' undershirt, and Una trailed a hungry gaze over her lover's rippled torso. She leaned close to mouth a dusky pink nipple as her fingers raked over his flesh, hearing a sharp intake of breath. Una could feel him quivering under her touch, which made a liquid heat pool low in her belly. One of her hands pressed against the hard bulge in his trousers, and Chris let out something between a gasp and a grunt. His steel-blue eyes locked with hers, the intensity of them making her pause. Chris' lips quirked into a smile, his expression full of naked lust. Una could literally feel the slickness between her legs, and when he pressed her backward she willingly lay back on the table. He deftly unfastened the front clasps of her bra and rained open-mouthed kisses over her breasts as he cupped and fondled them, making her moan and arch up for more with her fingers pressing into his shoulders and back. She could feel him smile against her skin before he wrapped his lips around one of her nipples, sucking it, and then the other one, to hardness. Una hissed softly as the cool air hit her moist skin; she knew how much Chris loved her ample bosom and lavishing it with boundless attention, but now he clearly had higher priorities.

Chris rose up, his eyes still intense and his wicked smile still on his lips. Una could only guess at what he was up to but she had a few ideas. She thrilled at the light touch of his fingers up and down her clothed legs, and then her nerves sparked with excitement as he pulled off her boots. His grin became more filthy as he reached for the fastenings of her trousers, quickly undoing them and pulling them along with her panties down her legs. He left the garments bunched around Una's ankles, which she found confusing. She then remembered that he hadn't removed her bra, either. And come to think of it, Chris was still dressed from the waist down. _What are you playing at, Captain?_ she wondered.

Her question was answered in the next moment as a smirking Chris stooped down, took hold of her hips, and came up through the opening of her bound legs from underneath. _Oh, god...!_ Una thought as she caught sight of this, and then anything further on her mind was wiped away as Chris slowly ran his tongue over her wet folds. "Ohhh...!" she gasped, pressing her heels against his back. His low chuckle puffed hot air against her sensitive flesh, and then his tongue delved in again. He lapped up her juices, his strokes varying from quick to languid, from light to hard. Una moaned and writhed against the table, the hot, tingling pleasure overruling any discomfort. When Chris' tongue entered her she bit her lip and twitched with a soft mewl. She could practically feel his smile before there was a wet flicking over her clit. "Ah... ahhh!" she gasped, snapping her hips.

"Easy, Number One," Chris said huskily as he stilled her with his hands, and Una keened softly at the loss of his talented mouth.

"Chris, please..." Una panted, craning up her head to look at him.

Chris was resting his chin on her stomach, the smirk returning to his face. "Oh... now you say please," he teased.

Una narrowed her eyes dangerously. "Dammit, Chris, I'll crush your head between my thighs if you don't..." she growled.

Still smirking, Chris cut off Una's words as he rose, her legs now encircling his waist. Una's pulse quickened as she looked on; Chris was effectively trapped between her thighs and it was the hottest thing she'd ever seen, so hot she was practically dripping wet. This was obvious to Chris as he grinned evilly and lightly ran a fingertip along her slippery flesh, making her tremble and gasp.

"So wet for me, you brazen woman," Chris growled, and Una could just make out the sight of him bringing his finger to his mouth and slowly licking it clean. "Got me so hard I'm about to burst out of my pants," he added huskily before the sound of his trousers getting unfastened came to Una's ears. She raised her head for another peek as he pushed them down far enough to set his cock free, and she saw that he wasn't kidding about his state of arousal.

_Holy shit..._ Una thought. Chris looked downright primal as he leaned close, his masculine scent making her swoon. Her pulse pounded in her ears as her hands went to his biceps, her breath coming in soft pants as the tip of his cock glided between her nether lips. Una's body shivered at the brushes against her most sensitive parts, and then she could feel him against her entrance. With his forearms resting at the sides of Una's head, Chris pressed in with a low groan. It was a smooth and easy glide, and she instantly squeezed around him. Chris grunted and answered with a hard thrust, and Una moaned as her heels pressed against his back. Chris didn't hesitate to set up a punishing pace, slamming into her again and again. Una keened and mewled with every stroke, gripping his shoulders tight for purchase as she felt the rough friction of his chest against her breasts. The room filled with the sounds of groans, heavy breaths, and the slap of skin on skin. Chris was usually a gentle lover, always considerate of his partner. He rarely showed the more dominating side of himself and it thrilled Una more than she could have imagined.

Even as Chris worked towards his climax, he angled so he could hit Una's g-spot or press against her clit. Her nerves sparked with pleasure and she cried out, wrapping herself tighter around her Captain. His breath was hot against the side of her neck and she could feel him throb and swell inside her. Chris began snapping his hips even harder and Una knew he was close; she was right on the edge herself. Her nails raked over his back, making him hiss, and his movements became faster and more erratic as he spiraled closer to orgasm. Una felt a coiling heat inside, and then it was as if multiple photon bursts went off as she came hard, her body shuddering as a soft cry escaped her lips. Chris wasn't far behind, giving a few more quick and deep thrusts before he stiffened and pulsed into her with a low grunt. They clung to each other through their final throes, Chris' hips moving in quick jerks as Una's muscles fluttered around him. Their breathing calmed and regulated, their bodies relaxing as they came down from their high. Chris then lifted his head after a few moments, smiling dreamily before capturing her lips in a gentle yet passionate kiss. Una moaned happily as she returned it, threading her fingers through his soft hair. Their tongues tangled and caressed each other for some long, sweet moments before they needed to part for air.

One corner of Una's mouth kicked up as she raised an eyebrow. "I wonder how much time that took?"

Chris smirked. "Didn't think to ask the computer to record. Sorry," he quipped.

"Probably just as well," Una replied before kissing him lightly on the jaw. "Whatever the duration, it was spectacular," she murmured.

"Always aim to please," Chris said with a little grin before the comm signaled an incoming message.

"Bridge to Captain Pike," Lt. Nicola's voice said over the nearby terminal.

Chris urged Una to keep silent with a finger on his lips, and then reached over to hit the button. "Pike here."

If Nicola was confused as to why the Captain didn't come on the screen he didn't let on. The next voice they heard was Spock's. "Captain, sensors have detected an anomaly on our present course. Shall we investigate or proceed to our next assignment?"

Chris sighed quietly. "Stay on course, Mr. Spock, and begin scanning that anomaly when it gets in range. I'll be on the bridge shortly. Pike out," he replied before switching off.

Una smiled wryly. "Commanding Officer's work is never done," she said, rubbing her heel over his back.

"Neither is a First Officer's," Chris replied twinkling. "Any wonder why I want to steal as many of these moments I can?" he added soft and low.

Una flashed a little grin. "If they're all this incredible, I'm glad for you to steal as many as you wish," she replied before claiming his mouth for one last kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Twitter and/or Tumblr @jedikat71!


End file.
